C'est une histoire que l'on se raconte en famille
by Euripe
Summary: Le temps passe, les souvenirs s'effacent. Mais elle, la vielle Yakuza, elle se souvient. "C'est une histoire que l'on se raconte en famille, sais-tu ?" Et il est temps qu'elle parle, qu'elle raconte. L'histoire de cette femme et de cet homme, qui en dépit d'une banale rencontre, vont changer le monde. "Ils forment à eux deux, toute l'intrigue de ce récit."


**Ils forment à eux deux, toute l'intrigue de ce récit.**

Remontant de l'annulaire gauche la monture de ses lunettes sur son nez, il fit danser les doigts de sa main droite.

Sur une nappe en plastique jaune parsemée de motifs vert-olives couvrant la table, trônait deux verres. Plus loin, une bouteille d'eau frôlait les poils clairs d'un avant-bras ridé.

Il ramena ses mains tremblantes au-dessus de son clavier labouré, élevant son regard chancelant sur la Légende face à lui. Une puissante chaleur lui sécha la gorge, sera sa mâchoire, fit rougir ses joues et pleurer son regard. C'était comme une paralysie mouvementée, le vocabulaire lui manquait pour décrire la sensation de ses pulsations désordonnées qui le secouaient de l'intérieur. La clef était à portée de main. Il fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts et se redressa sensiblement sur la chaise capitonnée de la pièce.

« Es-tu prêt mon garçon ? s'enquit-elle. »

Il ne put répondre, se contentant de hocher la tête et d'épouser de ses doigts les touches abîmées du clavier. L'anarchie de son cœur l'empoigna à nouveau, inopinément.

« C'est une histoire que l'on se raconte en famille, sais-tu ? Mais je suis une ingrate. Je ne partage ni vie, ni chair et la vielle époque à laquelle j'appartiens n'offrait aucune place dans sa société aux femmes stériles. Nous n'étions ni homme, ni femme, ni même esclave Juste un Rien négligeable. Tu comprends donc que je n'ai personne à qui révéler cette vérité et il serait triste que cette histoire se perde dans l'erreur de l'homme. La mémoire est une femme, dit-on : infidèle et fugueuse. Penses-tu être digne d'entendre cela ? Susurra la vielle femme.

« Oui, s'étrangla-t-il.

- N'aie pas peur, ricana l'Histoire, je ne suis que la descendante des Illustres alors accroche-toi mon petit, il y a bien plus effrayant dans mon récit. Des mystères encore plus sombres, qu'aucune lueur n'a su, aujourd'hui encore, coloré de clarté. Écoute bien. »

Les lèvres gercées s'ouvrirent doucement, laissant parvenir un long filet d'air à une faible poitrine. L'oxygène pénétra un œsophage fatigué, agaçant une trachée abusée, fatiguant des bronches éreintées, dilatant des poumons usées, contractant un diaphragme vieillit. La pression s'échappa affaiblit de quatre-vingt-sept années.

« Tout commence et tout finit, avec la ligue sombre des yakuza. Le monde à bien tord de les recaler dans un recoin sombre de mémoire, car lorsqu'ils refont surface il ne reste plus que le temps de dire « si j'avais su ».

À cette époque, depuis près deux mois, le représentant officiel de la famille Yamaguchi-gumi, avait cédé sa place à un dangereux personnage. Shinobu Tsukasa ne semblait plus apte à soutenir son rôle de dirigeant de la plus grande famille mafieuse parmi tous ses pairs et les avantages que son statut représentait ne s'avérait, finalement, n'être qu'infime face à l'effort physique et mental qu'il imposait. Il avait donc décidé de passer la main à son fidèle bras droit : Madara Uchiwa. Et depuis le jour même de son passage en force, l'activité yakuza prit une soudaine ampleur, provoquant des désaccords au sein même de la confrérie.

La Famille Uchiwa symbolisait à elle seule toutes ses oppositions et la discorde qui régnait dans cette sous-famille ébranlait sérieusement l'ordre de ses rangs. Uchiwa Sasuke appartenait à la deuxième génération de cet empire : Fils de Fukagu, lui-même frère du gouverneur actuel.

Sous ce même empire vacillant, dans cette même ville, Sakura Haruno travaillait dans le sillage des mafieux japonais. Elle n'existait pas réellement dans leur organisation, mais son rôle de tueuse à gage ou criminelle consultante, l'y liait fortement.

Ils forment à eux deux, toute l'intrigue de ce récit. »

* * *

Elle élança son regard consterné sur le soleil. Malgré ses lunettes teintées la réverbération de la vitre qui lui faisait face gênait son angle de vue. Quelle idée de commander un crime pour midi ! Elle cala son épaule sommairement sous la crosse de son sniper, venant taquiner de l'ongle de son pouce le levier d'armement. Son autre main épousa la poignée. Son souffle s'amenuisa, comme pour un passage en hibernation, tandis que son regard vers scrutait le paysage à travers le viseur et ses lunettes sombres. Son client se tenait de profil, avachi dans un siège de bureau, il mangeait les nouilles chinoises du restaurant au bas de son immeuble. Il soulevait ses baguettes au-dessus de son visage, suspendant ses nouilles dégoulinantes quelques secondes pendant qu'il essayait dans mettre les extrémités dans sa bouche avant de tout engloutir élégamment. Un vrai porc. Elle déglutit bruyamment, attendant la prochaine fournée. Il souleva de nouveau ses baguettes, penchant la tête en arrière. L'objectif était en joue, la tempe grisonnante en vision elle actionna d'un coup rapide son levier d'armement avant d'écraser la détente. Il n'en fallut pas plus, les nouilles se colorèrent d'un rouge sombre tandis que le corps s'aplatissait sur lui-même, la main s'abattit généreusement sur le bureau de verre abandonnant les nouilles sanglantes sur le sol.

Quittant son viseur, elle attrapa son arme d'une main rapide, la disloquant avec vivacité avant de l'enfourner dans un sac d'ordinateur avec ses lunettes. Le faisant passer simplement sur son épaule, elle ramassa ses talons posés plus loin et descendit les escaliers rouillés au pas de course. Arrivée sur le seuil du bâtiment abandonné, la jeune femme observa la ruelle sombre que lui montraient les vitres brisées. Elle tira adroitement sur les pans de sa jupe serrée, ajusta le haut de son tailleur, puis enfila ses légers talons. La demoiselle plaqua ses mains fines contre ses cheveux rosés, les lissant simplement à l'avant avant de tâter son chignon serré : Tout était en ordre. Elle sortit du bâtiment, traversant la ruelle noire qui donnait sur la rue mouvementée de ce lundi après-midi. Elle s'y mêla simplement, semblable à tous ces travailleurs affamés.

oOoOoOoOo

Il soupira d'agacement, depuis que son oncle avait pris le pouvoir on s'entêtait à le prévenir qu'il serait surement le prochain. Certes, son oncle ne renoncerait certainement pas au trône de sitôt, très certainement : jamais. Et à sa mort, prématurée sans doute, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de faire figuration. Le frère de son père ayant été plus sérieux sur le conseil de leur père à eux, de ne jamais avoir de femme, il n'aurait très certainement jamais d'enfants légitimes. Quant à Fugaku Uchiwa, il avait désobéi et s'était entiché d'une femme, qu'il avait engrossé par deux fois avant de les laisser mourir, elle et son premier fils, dans un attentat contre le clan. Il serra son poing gauche, amenant une barre fumante à ses lèvres de la main droite les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux s'étendaient sur ces cinq premières années d'existences et se conformaient à souligner le génie de son grand-frère et l'attention unique que portait sa mère au prodige. Rien de bien élogieux, en soi.

Il expira une dernière bouffée qui vint embarrasser ses pores et parfumer sa chemise, avant de torturer le mégot d'une douce et prononcée caresse, rejoignant ses quatre précédentes comparses sur le sol de la terrasse. Il s'accouda à la balustrade blanche de son balcon, l'alizé secouant ses mèches noires et poisseuses, son col rougi frappait hystériquement son cou sal. Il sortait tout juste d'un combat de rue assez sanglant, il ne lui restait plus que ce passe-temps là pour éviter de croiser son géniteur où toutes autres personnes haut-placées. Il n'avait plus l'âge, ni la patience, à ce qu'on lui fasse la morale. Le gros lard qu'il avait défoncé s'était présenté avec une caractéristique quelque peu hémophile. Il avait même ri à gorge déployée en s'imaginant que ce gros mec était juste plein de sang, comme un moustique. Mais finalement, après l'avoir éventré avec le propre couteau de l'assaillant - un interdit dans ces combats dit « à la loyal » - l'amas de graisse jaunâtre qui sembla en sortir, pareillement au pue, le rassura sur sa constitution. Il était donc parti et avait filé à travers bois, n'étant tout simplement pas en état de se montrer à la face du monde, rentrant par la forêt déserte qui encadrait sa demeure luxueuse.

Le temps des Yakuza avait bien changé après la seconde guerre Mondiale, ils n'étaient plus les perdants, bons à rien de l'ère shogun. Au XXIème siècle, certains arboraient des richesses exagérées et excentriques amassées sur le marché-noir. D'autres se fondaient dans la masse commune en créant des entreprises légales en apparence. Le jeune homme faisait fureur dans les deux sections, à vingt-six, déjà à la tête d'un réseau de drogue et de piraterie le soir et homme d'affaire d'une célèbre marque de numérique, il jouait aisément sur les deux tableaux. Il en était venu à amasser suffisamment de richesses inutiles qu'il ne savait quoi en faire.

Un bruit léger fit s'envoler ses pensées, on frappait à la porte. Il avait pourtant expressément demandé à être seul , ne parlaient-ils plus japonais ?!

« Entrez, menaça-t-il. »

Une jeune femme laissa faufiler son corps fin et tremblant, avant de sursauter de terreur en l'apercevant. Le regard sombre décrit ses courbes : cette fille était laide. Elle jouirait au mieux, dans le futur, d'une réputation de pute. Mais certainement pas d'épouse. Elle semblait trop frêle autant physiquement que mentalement. Devant quelques rougeurs prononcé ses lèvres vibraient, ses mains se tordaient, son regard implorait. Il soupira de lassitude, elle ne semblait pas apte à lui dire quoi que ce soit.

« Quoi ? ordonna le jeune homme »

Elle sembla suffoquer devant l'impétuosité de cet homme.

« On... On m'en...m'en...voie récup...ré...récupérer...vos...os...vête...ments, bégaya-t-elle. »

Le visage du brun se tordit en une grimace d'irritation, il détestait ça. Impudique, il déboutonna sa chemise sanglante tout en libérant ses pieds de ses chaussures coûteuses et inconfortables, avant de les envoyer aux pieds de la domestique, il fit de même avec son jean. Se trouvant nu devant les rougeurs excessives de la demoiselle.

« Qu'on ne t'envoie plus, ou je te hache aux rythme de tes bégaiements, crachat-il, barre-toi. »

Un hoquet quitta sa bouche et elle se pressa de saisir les vêtements poisseux à ses pieds, tachant ses doigts et ses vêtements du liquide. Elle fondit en larmes quand l'une des chaussures s'amusa à quitter ses bras à maintes reprises. Gémissant d'horreur quand elle croisa le regard menaçant de l'exhibitionniste, elle accrocha son ongle maladroitement dans la chaussure, avant de quitter la pièce dans une révérence exagérée. Il l'entendit détaler dans les couloirs, puis hasarda ses pupilles sombres sur le soleil resplendissant. Il faisait bien chaud, aujourd'hui. Glissant son pas sur sa moquette beige, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.


End file.
